


Honey

by somnimae



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mild food play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnimae/pseuds/somnimae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You should hold your tongue sometime."</p>
<p>Pants undone and falling around Gaku’s ankles, Ten's fingers tease him through the fabric of his black briefs. A smirk appears on his lips when he circles the wet spot caused by his teasing. "Why? You like my tongue."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly fucking, some dialogue, flashbacks with sex leading to the actual sex this was inspired from (fanart that I'll find later and 2D STAR), and fucking. There's no real content but sex. It’s a mess. Oh and fucked up characterization because I somehow ended up with focusing on Gaku and I don't write Gaku often. Still fucked up characterization, sorry. Since I’m terrible I’m only working with what’s been graciously translated /deep bow. So, anyway, mostly sex and bad characterization. Okay, and maybe some feelings.

When Ten pulls Gaku into a private room and licks at the honey dripping down his fingers, Gaku clearly remembers the first time he was caught jacking off in the living room. 

It had been a few months back, when Gaku returned home from a late schedule. He was tired, a bit agitated, and needed to release stress. The living room was dark when he returned, only lit by the soft glow of moonlight shining through a window. He breathed in slowly as he studied the cracks under his bandmates’ doors, waiting for lights or signs that his arrival disturbed their sleep. As quietly as he could, he walked over to the couch, stripped, sat down, and searched the cracks for his hidden lube. Having warmed the lube in his hand, he wrapped a fist around his arousal.

As Gaku began pumping himself in a steady rhythm, he closed his eyes and started to fantasize of familiar hips and milky white skin. He was still mindful of his surroundings, ready to bolt out of the living room the second he heard someone come out. He had to be, living with two others.

Yet, his breath to hitched at the thrill of the chance of being caught, forcing him to carefully control his moans and the sounds of slick wetness as his hand increased in its strokes, in his ride closer to ecstasy. Crazy as it was, risks had its rewards.

Pleasurable ones.

With each stroke and each imagined bounce of unmarked and unclaimed pale hips bruising under his grip, Gaku climbed closer to finishing his nightly ritual of imagining the seductive brat coming undone on him. Ten wasn’t using his mouth to speak sharp words because he was too busy keeping his voice down so Ryuu wouldn't hear, too busy holding back his moans - instead whimpering and begging Gaku to thrust into him faster since he's oh so close, his hips matching Gaku's hard thrusts. Ten choked back a scream when Gaku snapped his hips up and tightened his posessive grip, roughly pulling down Ten's hips as he lost his rhythm. 

"Ah...!" Ten's voice hitched in surprise, his trembling breath too realistic to be only a figment. Gaku was too deep in his fantasy, the world around him fading.

The younger man wouldn't be able to help himself from moaning, his melodic voice falling in time with the loud rhythmic slaps of skin filling the room.

"Are you going to cum?" Ten asked, his voice rather steady in comparison to the breathy begging he had been doing.

"T-Ten!" The older man choked out, soon feeling the warmth of his release on his hand. 

A thoughtful hum met Gaku's ears when he recovered, opening his grey eyes to see the younger male standing across the room, arms crossed and hand holding his chin. 

"So, I'm what it takes to get you to cum? I didn't expect that." Ten chuckled to himself. "Good to finally know."

Gaku fell into shock and is almost sure his dick would invert itself into his body never to return. To be caught by the object of his nightly obsession? Surely the shame of a thousand suns’ worth.

But, when he saw Ten hungrily eyeing his member, dragging his tongue over his lips so that they glistened, Gaku felt blood rush back to his semi-hard cock. 

"Are you really not satisfied yet? Or are you just happy to see me?"

Gaku heard Ten's breathy laugh as the teen slowly sauntered towards him but instead of irritating Gaku, his cock twitched in response, wanting Ten's hot breath ghosting along his member, teasing him, before taking him in his cheeky mouth. Silken lithe hands smoothed over his thighs, a squeeze bringing Gaku's attention to the teen. Sometime during his haze Ten must have removed his own clothes, as Gaku's eyes caught sight of delectable pale skin illuminated in the moonlight as Ten settled himself between his thighs. Gaku stayed silent, watching as Ten took the wrist of his cum-stained hand and smirked. 

"Shall I help you then?" 

The older man held back a moan when Ten's fingers began to draw delicate circular patterns on the head, wetting the tip with his remaining cum. Ten's smug smirk didn't fade as his pink tongue shot out to sample a taste. Even though it was Gaku's imaginary and submissive Ten who earned it, the older man shrugged to himself, reasoning that the real Ten might as well reap the reward. 

Gaku held his breath, eagerly waiting for Ten to react, watching the teen appraise what he tasted. While Ten had rolled Gaku's cum over his tongue, he ran his lithe fingers up milky white thighs, inching towards the base of Gaku's cock. Ten stopped before Gaku could feel the contact he waited for, causing him to shift closer to Ten in annoyance. 

An airy chuckle passed Ten's pink lips as he rested his bare arms on Gaku's thighs, sending him a look Gaku knew all too well. Gaku always sees Ten's seductive glance in the mirror when they rehearsed, a constant in his sexual frustration, and he sometimes wondered how a seductive devil could hide behind an angelic mask. Questioned how he had fallen into temptation.

"Gaku," Ten sang melodically, his light and ringing voice contrasting with the dark lust that swirled in his gaze. He splayed his hands on Gaku's chest, smoothing them up to his shoulders, using the taller man as leverage when he pulled himself up to lick Gaku's lips. "You taste good."

Before Gaku could reach out and pull Ten into a kiss, Ten had already sunk back to his knees and wrapped his fingers around the base of Gaku's cock. Gaku bit his lip in anticipation and drank in the sight of Ten lowering his lips to the head of his manhood. He kissed the tip and slowly swirled his tongue around and under the head. Ten's tongue slowly traveled down his dick, inching down each time before dragging the it up and flicking along the slit.

Gaku moaned when Ten continued his lewd make-out with the tip of his cock and tightly gripped the cushions once Ten dipped the tip of his tongue into the slit. Ten made eye contact with Gaku as he peppered a few more kisses, then smirked and pulled away. He gave Gaku two lazy strokes as he taunted, "Though, it could taste better."

A complaint was ready on Gaku's lips, but was muffled by his low groan when Ten took Gaku into his mouth, his lips wrapped around the head, and engulfed him in wet heat. Ten sucked and swirled his tongue around the tip, moistening Gaku's cock with saliva. They made eye contact once more as Ten hollowed his cheeks and took Gaku in further into his mouth. Ten stopped before Gaku could feel the back of his throat and swallowed around him. His hand, stroked upwards to meet Ten's reddening lips as he began to move his mouth up and down. 

"Fuck," Gaku panted and reached out to smooth his hands over Ten's soft hair, tucking back stray strands behind his ear. Wanting nothing more than to buck up and start fucking Ten’s mouth, he restrained himself as he gently held Ten's head, encouraging him to take more of his manhood in. Gaku moaned and sighed as Ten sank further, "So good, Ten. Fuck. So...good."

Satisfaction shone in Ten's gaze and Gaku watched as Ten reached behind himself with his free hand. Ten moaned around Gaku when he pushed his fingers inside. Gaku moaned with him, the vibrations of Ten's moan surrounding his cock. The teen continued his ministrations as he prepared himself and Gaku felt himself climbing closer to ecstasy. His grip on Ten tightened. 

"Ten, I'm going to-" Gaku growled and Ten immediately pulled himself away.

"Lay back," Ten demanded, voice rough and breathy as he pushed himself up off the floor, his pink lips darkened and wet with saliva.

Gaku growled, ready to grab Ten's hips and flip him onto the sofa, but the dark lusty gaze he saw promised complete satisfaction. His needy cock protested against his need to disagree, to assert dominance, yet Gaku complied, leaning back and laying on the couch as Ten had commanded.

Perhaps it wasn't the best idea, Gaku would think later. He should have noticed the teen's domineering smirk.

"Make sure you're quiet, alright?" Ten whispered and he leaned down and blew hot breath into his ear. "We don't want Ryuu waking up."

"Shut up."

Sitting up, Ten took Gaku's wet, glistening dick into his hand, giving him a few hard pumps. Gaku shakily breathed out in an attempt to catch any sound that almost escaped.

"Ah, right. Sorry," Ten apologised, surprising Gaku. He thought Ten was at least a bit sincere, but the devilish smirk spoke otherwise. "After all, you've been doing well every night."

Shit.

Gaku thought he was careful - no, he honestly believed he was being careful enough that he he could dance on the edge of danger. But, learning that Ten had known all that time, he wasn't sure if he should be thankful or hate the bastard for not saying anything.

Of course, their first time wasn't perfect. When Ten held their cocks together and pumped, Gaku tensed and felt hot fluid shoot on his stomach. 

"Someone's really excited," Ten commented, smirking as he dragged a finger down Gaku's toned abs. 

He had expected Ten to laugh at him and let it end there. Yet, Ten bent down to clean Gaku with his tongue, sliding the hot muscle over his skin. He took his flaccid cock into his hand, sat up so Gaku could see Ten reach back, and pushed three fingers into his ass. Ten began to pump himself slowly and timed it with his thrusts. When Ten's hand moved down, Gaku watched slender fingers slide in, and when he pumped up, Ten's fingers slid out. 

"Does it feel good, Gaku?" Ten asked, fingers tightening, torturing Gaku into arousal as he continued to feel and watch. "To be in me?"

A needy noise escaped Gaku's lips as his erection slowly returned, having grown stiff under Ten's agonizing care. Inside him? He wasn't even inside him yet and that fact alone made him seethe. He wanted to be. Needed to be. 

And from the look on Ten's face, he knew it.

Warmed lube moistened his cock, and he heard a cap shut softly in finality. Ten straddled his hips, positioning himself over Gaku's attentive cock, ready and waiting. 

"How do you know how to do this?" Gaku asked as Ten slowly lowered himself down. 

There was a sharp intake of breath when the tip of Gaku's dick pushed through Ten's tight ring. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he whispered roughly, taking his time sinking onto Gaku. Ten’s entrance had taken him in hungrily, burying him in to the hilt, and had sat there for a moment and swallowed hard as he adjusted to Gaku's girth. 

It was real, being sheathed in Ten's warmth. Incredible. Much better than he'd ever dreamed.The feeling of muscle twitching and quivering around him when Ten moved experimentally was unimaginable. The test tore a moan from Ten's throat and he had stilled. With a shaky breath, he started to rock against him. 

Their pants filled the room as Ten's hips ground down on him, keeping Gaku deep and buried in him. Flawlessly, he alternated between grinding and rocking, and Gaku had been so deep in bliss that he didn't think about how Ten felt so practiced in sex, only focusing on how wonderfully _tight_ and hot he was.

Gaku watched Ten bite his lip, holding back sensual moans as the teen fucked himself on him. He drank in the sight of Ten, disheveled, his hair sticking to the sweaty sheen of his forehead, beads of sweat rolling down his body. Gaku had done a good job in restraining himself, but when Ten raised his hips up and slammed down, Gaku bit down hard on his own lip. When Ten did it a second time, Gaku's hands shot out and gripped his milky hips in a possessive grip. 

Ten slammed down again and again, quietly whimpering as he did so, each time breaking a chain in Gaku's control.

"F-fuck, Ten," Gaku stuttered and bucked his hips up hard, unable to hold back. The action almost made Ten bounce off his cock, breaking his rhythm. 

Both hands had left Gaku's body in favor of covering his mouth and screaming into them. Gaku jolted upright, pulled Ten into his arms, and drove his hips into him. The sounds of slapping skin, the beat of harsh thrusts filled Gaku's ears and covered up Ten's shaky pants. Nails dug into Gaku's shoulders and Ten threw his head back, his mouth hung open in a silent scream.

Ten's entrance had tightened around him, wrapping Gaku's cock in delicious pressure and warmth. His body sucked Gaku in, practically begging for more. And more is what Ten would get. 

Gaku's thrusts dissolved from harsh pounding, as he favored in being buried deep in Ten's warmth longer, to a quick rhythm. With a moan caught in his throat, Ten gazed into Gaku's eyes. Pink eyes, filled with desire, pulled Gaku in further into pleasure. 

Further into him.

He wrapped his arms around Ten's waist and pulled him close, hips speeding up, and his mind clouded further.

"Ten!" Gaku groaned into Ten's shoulder, biting flushed flesh and sucking salt off his skin. "I love you!"

The words continued to spill from his lips, Ten's arms tightening around him each time he said them, panted them, and moaned them. He held them close together, their bodies slick with sweat, keeping up with Gaku's new pace. 

"Fu...ck," Ten cursed in his ear, biting onto his shoulder to stop himself from growing louder. "Fuck, yes!" He panted, moving back enough to look into Gaku's eyes. "Right there, right there, mor-- Ah, Gaku!"

"Shit," he groaned as Ten squeezed around him tighter. "So tight..."

Gaku committed that spot to memory, deep enough inside Ten that his cock would rub against it with each thrust. He slowed his speed and drove hard up into Ten as he pulled his hips down. Ten's eyes shot open wide as he inhaled sharply, and dug his nails in Gaku’s back.

Their mouths met in a mess of open-mouthed kisses, teeth clashing as they adjusted their angle, trying for a proper kiss. It was difficult with Gaku's slamming thrusts constantly moving them. One, two, three tries until Gaku fully pressed his lips against Ten's, sharing a few more hard kisses before he quickly shot his tongue out to line Ten's lips, pleased to feel Ten's own tongue meet his in equal fervor.

Gaku's thrusts reverted back to quick snapping of his hips, but soon lost his rhythm as Ten tightened around his cock, quivering and sucking him in. Ten gripped onto Gaku tighter, tensing as he reached his peak.

"Gaku!" he choked out, "I'm going to--Fuck!"

Hot cum shot onto Gaku’s chest and stomach. Ten fell lax against him, but Gaku continued to thrust into him. As he climbed closer, he hugged Ten tight to him, kissing the nape of his neck and repeating his confession onto his skin one last time before cumming inside him. Ten quivered around his cock, squeezing out whatever remained. 

Panting, the pair slowly returned from ecstasy. Gaku ran his hand soothingly up and down Ten's back as the teen shakily used Gaku's shoulders as support so he could stare into grey eyes. Pink hues searched his face and Gaku began to believe that Ten was going to properly reply to his terribly timed confession. Ten smirked instead. 

Typical brat.

But, Gaku decided he didn't need to hear any words from Ten yet, perfectly content when he watched the teen's smirk fade into a soft smile. Ten made the first move into their relationship, with a soft and sweet kiss.

Like honey.

"Gaku." Ten's voice, laced with warning, pulls him out of the memory. Gaku's attention returns to him, but Ten's irritated expression doesn't relax.

"Sorry."

Sighing, Ten shrugs and takes another lick of honey. "As long as you were thinking about me, I don't care."

"I was," Gaku admits, surprising himself. 

He's well aware that Ten isn't surprised, as he had Gaku admit to more than this when they're making love or fucking. It's easier, to be honest, when he isn't thinking. But, Ten raises a brow, demanding Gaku to elaborate further. Instead of giving into the brat, he changes the subject.

"So this is why you didn't complain about the honey."

"You were averse to food play."

"You wanted it this bad?" he asks and only receives another shrug for his answer.

It wasn't as if Gaku wasn't open to new things. Gaku had handcuffed him, Ten had tied him up and blindfolded him; Gaku had spanked him once, Ten convinced him to lay over his lap and Gaku's ass burned for the rest of the night; Gaku once accidentally edged Ten, Ten made him wear a cock ring and proceeded to cum two times without him. But food? Food was something he skirted away from. (It might have possibly been when Ten had brought up licking chocolate sauce off his chest and dick. Gaku huffed, declaring that he wouldn't let him _especially_ after Ten said it would taste better.)

"After all, don't you like it when I lick you?"

Gaku doesn't answer as Ten teasingly swirls his tongue around the tip of his index finger and drags it down the trail of honey. 

"I know that most of the time you prefer it to fucking me."

"You say too much." Gaku replies, voice straining, and Ten smiles sensually.

"Which is it then? Tell me." Ten softly demands, ignoring Gaku's comment, his slender fingers sliding up from Gaku's thighs to his hardened cock straining against his pants. The teen chuckles and closes his eyes, and Gaku watches him seductively take his honey-covered finger between his lips, slowly wrapping them around the first knuckle. He flicks his tongue against the tip, teasing Gaku as his pink lips pull back. 

Ten sucks Gaku's finger further into his hot mouth, his tongue tracing a recognizable pattern. Familiar as it may be, they never fail spurring Gaku on and it shames him to remember the number of times he has come just with Ten’s skillful teasing. He had realized that Ten enjoyed those situations, as he would leave with a satisfied smirk, not caring for the fact they didn't have sex.

Since Gaku never failed in chasing after Ten and satisfying both of them deep into the night.

Gaku swallows hard when Ten’s tongue trails up a familiar and favorite path, mirroring the prominent vein on his cock. Gaku sighs, a mix of pleasure and pain, yearning for his dick to be released from the strangling hold of his pants and for Ten to wrap it in the welcoming warmth of his mouth.

“Ten,” Gaku moans when his whole finger is finally in, Ten’s tongue molding around it as he continuously sucks and moans. His tongue pulls back to swirl around the tip of Gaku’s finger and it feels good, Ten playing with the finger like his cock. Managing to pull his hand away, Gaku swallows, “Stop.”

Ten raises a fine brow, smiling seductively, and walks two fingers up Gaku’s chest before dragging one down his lips. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to suck me off."

"Oh?"

“Please.” Gaku groans, shutting his eyes briefly, and he hears an airy laugh in response.

Rewarding him with a soft kiss, Ten whispers, "Good boy."

Seriously.

"You should hold your tongue sometime."

Pants undone and falling around Gaku’s ankles, Ten's fingers tease him through the fabric of his black briefs. A smirk appears on his lips when he circles the wet spot caused by his teasing. "Why? You like my tongue."

Gaku scoffs when his cock is freed, but makes no attempt to argue. He disliked how sharp Ten was with his poison tongue, a constant strain and annoyance when TRIGGER had been formed. Though the fights still happened on occasion due to their differing opinions, Gaku loves how their tongues dance together when they kiss, slow and steady, gradually growing hot with need, mapping each other's mouths in their fight for control. 

"You're so wet," Ten coos, flicking his tongue out for a taste. He lazily licks up pre-cum before suddenly taking the head of Gaku's cock in his mouth and sucking hard. 

Gaku chokes back a moan, encouraging Ten to continue, needing all of his dick to be in the wet warmth of Ten's mouth. But, Ten pulls away, nuzzles his length against his soft cheek, then trails soft, open-mouthed kisses along his heavy cock. 

“You know, Gaku…” Ten trails off as he slides his finger up and down Gaku’s shaft. “I have a better idea.”

Without warning, cold air meets Gaku's now exposed skin, and his shirt hangs halfway over his head, obscuring his vision. He hears the clack of a cap opening and he thinks that it better be lube, but he already knows it's not.

Gaku swallows hard, as the sensation of thick liquid slowly rolls down his chest and over his nipples. He feels Ten's hot breath dancing along his nipple, a sound of anticipation and delight coming from the teen. Ten's moist tongue languidly travels around his nipple, circling around, and with each revolution, crawls closer to the erect nub. After Ten’s playful nip, a sharp and brief pain sends a shock through Gaku's body and his legs quiver when Ten's lips wrap around the bud. 

"Ten," Gaku sighs, half in exasperation and half in pleasure.

There's only a hum around his peak in response as Ten continues to suck and lick at the honey. Silken fingertips travel down Gaku's stomach and take hold of Gaku's neglected cock. While Ten's tongue travels across to the other honey coated nipple, his hands stroke, squeeze, and twist along Gaku's dick. Fondling his ballsack, Ten continues to hungrily lick the honey, eliciting low moans from Gaku when Ten nips and strokes in just the right way. 

Hazily, Gaku feels he's close, his cock pulsing in Ten's hand, pressure building within him. 

"Ten...I'm-" Gaku roughly chokes out and Ten's hands stop.

Sucking hard and pulling back, Ten backs away, pulling a bottle of lube from his pocket. Frustrated, Gaku pulls his shirt completely off his head and throws it across the room, only to be met by Ten's amused smile as he turns away. Ten drops his pants and Gaku roughly pulls down his briefs before being swatted away and sent a warning glance. 

Damn, Gaku thinks, agitation pushing through his pleasure filled haze. Gaku should have remembered their schedule. Ten planned this. 

Typical.

Ten is, after all, a perfectionist. Sometimes, it would annoy Gaku after they recovered from their highs, realizing that he would always play into Ten's plans during sex. Ten constantly controlled the pace when they fucked, how long he teased Gaku, when Gaku would enter him, and with Ten knowing how to tighten around Gaku's cock, the time to cum.

As much as Gaku wants to say something, the sight of Ten spreading his cheeks apart while leaning against the wall stops him. Gaku's mouth moistens in anticipation, watching as Ten teases himself in and out of his hole with a lubed finger, then carefully adding two more fingers into the steady rhythm. His cock throbs, knowing that Ten has to stretch himself out so much just to take him in. 

A pleasure-filled sigh follows as Ten slowly removes his fingers, ready for more to fill him, to bring him over the edge. Ten looks back, eyes drinking in the image of Gaku with his cock twitching and standing flush against his toned stomach, begging to be inside of him.

"Fuck me."

Gaku wastes no time taking Ten's hips and positioning himself, pressing his tip against Ten's entrance. His hands hold him in a tight grip, and he teases the teen, slowly entering him and controlling himself from fully thrusting in once he feels the tightness and warmth welcoming his cock. Bringing his own hips back enough to nearly pull out, Gaku doesn’t suppress the pleased chuckle that comes from his smirking lips . Ten struggles against his hold, trying to press back to Gaku, to have his cock in him. When he shakily whines, Gaku’s confident he won this round, and tries again, instead burying nearly half his dick into Ten’s ass. But when he attempts to pull back again, Ten's hole tightens around him, trying to suck him in.

He groans and when silver hues meet pink, Ten says lowly, "I said fuck me."

Gaku swallows hard, biting back a reply, and inches in slowly. 

Ten growls, "Could you go any slower?"

Good. Maybe this time he could get the center to beg.

"Gaku, hurry up."

Could be better.

"Gaku, plea-" Ten barely finishes his strangled plea as Gaku fully slams himself inside.

Perfect.

Sometimes, Ten had his way, but if Gaku played it right, he could take control. Ten won more than he liked and this was only fair, since Ten got to eat off him.

He begins slow and shallow, reveling in the tightness that wraps around his cock and how easily Ten's preparation aids his thrusts. Their lovemaking was never rushed, taking care in preparation.It wasn't as if they never been rough with each other. But, the first time Gaku couldn't hold back and thrust hard into Ten without trying to prepare him, the teen kicked him off and wouldn't let Gaku touch him for a week. It was no excuse, thinking of how his fantasy Ten could take it. 

Gaku learned the hard way, during the start of their relationship, that he shouldn't rush and try to make his fantasies reality. He had learned to take it slow, to enter with care, and he discovered that he loved taking his time. When Ten adjusted to his girth, he would always, and ever so quietly, moan and whimper. Then command him to move. 

Ten pushes himself back further with a mewl. "Move," he whispers huskily. 

Slowly, Gaku sets the pace, drawing out a pleased moan from his lover. Using the wall to rock his hips back and forth, Ten meets each thrust with a loud moan. Smoldering heat engulfs Gaku further, squeezing down on his cock, as their speed gradually increases, the sound of slapping skin crescendoing and echoing in his ringing ears. Changing the angle of his thrusts, Gaku drives into the teen harder, and with a strangled moan, Ten's hands ball into fists, his legs quivering and threatening to give out. 

With Ten's moans increasing in volume, Gaku slips two fingers into Ten's open mouth, spreading the remaining sweetness of honey on his tongue. Ten's muffled moans become hard to hear over the sound of his hips slamming into Ten and repeatedly hitting the spot that drove the center over the edge. Ten's hands flail and fail to find a firm grip on anything around him to ground him, before gripping onto the hand in his mouth and on his hip.

Ten messily moans his name and Gaku removes his fingers in favor of wrapping his arm around Ten's chest, gripping onto his shoulder, and snapping his hips harder into the center’s firm ass. Turning his head to face the older man, Ten’s pink eyes are glassy, clouded with lust. "More," he chokes out. "You can do better than this...deeper. Faster. Harder." And unlike other times, when Ten demanded he do something, Gaku obliges, hiding a smile of satisfaction into Ten's bare shoulder when Ten throws his head back and nearly screams. 

Gaku presses his lips to Ten's to help keep him quiet, his rough moans beginning to rise in pitch with each thrust. Pushing his tongue into Ten's mouth, he's pleasantly surprised when he feels Ten's roll against his own, his taste mixed with honey.

Ten was right, it did taste a bit better. But, Gaku preferred Ten's normal taste in the sweet kisses he stole now and then, or how sometimes during long days hints of coffee would linger on his tongue. He loved the soft kisses Ten would spontaneously give him, loved how cold lips would melt into his after a fight, and he loved the reverent kisses after they made love. Not that Gaku would ever tell Ten that much.

Slamming into Ten, their tongues sloppily move against each other. Gaku knows Ten is climbing closer and closer to his peak as his breath quickens and his tongue begins to lax. Gaku slides his hand from where it had gripped his hip to firmly take Ten's cock in his hand, making use of his precum to easily pump up and down. Ten tightens around him, encouraging Gaku to increase his speed further. Gaku loses his rhythm and wildly thrusts into Ten, his hand sloppily stroking but still tight around his dick. They last a few seconds more, and only after Gaku’s final hard thrust do they unravel with each other.

Each pulse of Ten's walls milk semen from Gaku's cock and slowly, they fall to their knees. Gaku holds Ten close, his smaller body fitting snugly against him, and hazily hears them both sigh in satisfaction. His hands smooth up and down Ten's sides, silky skin coated in a sheen of sweat. Ten nuzzles the crook of Gaku's neck as he places loving kisses along his shoulder.

"So," Ten chuckles in between heavy pants. "How about chocolate sauce next time?"

Gaku pauses, basking in the afterglow, taking pleasure in feeling his cum slowly escaping Ten. Smirking, he replies, "Soba."

"No."

**Author's Note:**

> I STARTED THIS TWO MONTHS AGO BUT I'VE BEEN very off and on with writing this. BUT IT'S DONE. I'M DONE. ALSO BEING HORRIBLY OUT OF WRITING PRACTICE DOESN'T HELP ME EITHER. He, his, him, heeeeee!!!!  
> IF YOU MADE IT THIS FAR KUDOS TO YOU. IF YOU JUST SCROLLED DOWN HERE STILL KUDOS TO YOU.
> 
> Great thanks and love to Isa and Ira who beta'd for me and dealt with me for this long. I love you both so much.
> 
> You can yell at me on twitter. If you'd like.


End file.
